pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Ortiz
Lisa Ortiz (born December 11, 1974, New York) is one of the original voice actors of Pokémon along with Veronica Taylor, Eric Stuart, and Jimmy Zoppi. She voices Miki, Liza, Sabrina, Flannery, and many more. Other renowned voicework includes Amy Rose from Sonic X, Deedlit from Record of Lodoss War and Lina Inverse from Slayers. Human Voices *Sabrina *Flannery *Korrina *Daisy *Liza *Mars *Sabrina's mother *Lara Laramie *Cassandra *Marina *Miki *Goldenrod Gym Referee *Chigusa *Charmaine *Satsuki *Alexa (JE089) *Luka *Wendy *Lily (JE125) *Madeleine *Shauna (AG030-AG031) *Sandra *Otane (Kelly's mother) *Rachel *Kimmy Shoney *Terri *Monica *Narissa *Flora *Chris *Mona *Kanto Fair Host *Molly *Neesha *Lisa *Oakley *Rebecca (Destiny Deoxys) *Rattata Trainer (IL008) *Kid in Yellow Shirt (IL042) *Girl 2, Girl 3 (OI010) *Lillipup Trainer *Reporter (XY002) *Ambrette Aquarium Receptionist *Audience (PC007) *Female scientist (Mewtwo Strikes Back) *Rosa (Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer) Pokémon Voices *Ash's Oshawott *Maractus *Deino #3 *Chris' Larvitar *Azumarill (PMD Special) *Fletchling *Ash's Fletchinder Non-Pokémon Roles *Koran (Legend of Himiko) *Kris Sign (Twin Signal) *Princess Azalyn, Emi Hanner, Yumi Hanner (Irresponsible Captain Tylor) *Mito (Space Pirate Mito) *Lina Inverse (Slayers, Slayers Next, Slayers Try, Slayers Revolution, Slayers Evolution-R) *Magical Girl #4/Yongo, Kyoko Kudo, Kiriri Kaibashira (World of Narue) *Maetel (Maetel Legend) *Saori Tachibana (Battle Skippers) *Deedlit (Record of Lodoss War, Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight) *Jun Tao, Lily (Shaman King) *Akumako (K.O. Beast) *Patina (Magical DoReMi) *Ellis (Battle Arena Toshinden) *Lala-Ru (Now and Then, Here and There) *Nanaka Nakatomi (Magic User's Club) *Musa, Icy, Mitzi, Digit (Winx Club (4Kids version)) *Jhanna (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) *Shiori Takatsuki (Revolutionary Girl Utena, Adolescence of Utena) *Mikiko "Kuromi" Oguro (Animation Runner Kuromi, Animation Runner Kuromi 2) *Maria Wong (Descendants of Darkness) *Amy Rose and Christine Cooper (Sonic X) *Carol (Ratatoing) *Mika (Samurai Deeper Kyo) *Miki (Mask of Zeguy) *Tsubasa Shibahime (His and Her Circumstances) *Rika, Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece (4Kids dub)) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series (up to 2010)) *Melona, Echidna (Queen's Blade, Queen's Blade 2: The Evil Eve) *Serenity Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Mindy, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Yasmin, Linda (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Patty, Claire, Barbara (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) *Lotus Hanazoe (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) *Kaku Bunwa (Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny) *Chizuru Jyumonji (Arcade Gamer Fubuki) *Miki, Cabiria (Angel's Friends) Gallery Trivia *Lisa's vocal career started when her brother stole her car. *After 4kids lost the rights to Winx Club, and when Nickelodeon picked it up, Lisa passed on all four of her roles to different voice actresses: **Musa was done by Romi Dames. **Digit was done by Georgina Cordova. **Mitzi's new VA is Daniella Monet. **Icy was done by Larisa Oleynik. ***Coincidentally, both voice atresses have the initials L. O. *Lisa went on Hiatus after 4Kids lost the rights to Pokémon after AG145 as Terri, but later returned in DP084 as Monica. *Lisa was the successor of Jennifer Doullard as the voice of Amy Rose, but in 2010, she passed the role onto Cindy Robinson. *The Rattata trainer from The Path to the Pokémon League was one of Lisa's few male roles in the series. Another would be Kimmy Shoney 7 seasons later, then Ash's Oshawott 6 seasons after that, and one more being Chris, the Cubchoo trainer, one season after that. *Lisa has voiced three characters named Miki **The first "Miki" was the Skarmory trainer from JE036: Hot Matches!. **The second "Miki" was the main female protagonist in the anime "Mask of Zeguy". **The third "Miki" was an angel and one of the main protagonists in the series "Angel's Friends". Category:Pokémon USA Voice Actors Category:4Kids Voice Actors